Completing the Moon
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Luna is the princess of the night but feels alone and rejected by her subjects and sister but when a mysterious pony comes to the castle, Luna feels something special about this pony and the mysterious pony feeling the same. Luna and this mysterious pony will try to find out what this special bond is. But tragedy will strike them both and Luna will be force to stop this threat.
1. A mysterious visitor

**Completing the moon**

**A Mysterious visitor **

_More than a thousand years ago in the castle of the royal ponies sisters_

Princess Luna was sitting on her throne, staring at her beautiful night and knew she was the only one looking at the night. It was nothing new about her nights, she does the same routine every single night since nopony has even bothered to see her. Luna would always stare at her night for hours and hours on end, and then she would walk around the castle and was lost in her thoughts, her every night routine for thousands and thousands of years.

"Why doesn't anypony look at my beautiful night?" thought Luna while she was staring at her moon "Nopony ever looks at my night and always look at my sister's sun!"

"Luna" as she heard her sister's voice

"What?" ask Luna as she stare at her

"Luna I was wondering how you were doing?" ask Celestia while she walk towards her throne which was beside Luna's

"You never ask before!" thought Luna as she tried to hold her outburst of anger

Luna put on a false smile and looks at her sister

"I'm just fine sister" said Luna while she smiled at her

"Are you sure, sister?" ask Celestia as she places her hoof onto her shoulder

"Yes sister" said Luna as she looks away from her "You must be tired, sister"

"I am, I had a very long day today" said Celestia while she went down the thrones "Goodnight sister"

"Thank you" said Luna as she watch her sister leave the throne room

Luna returned to her routine and just stared at her beautiful night, Luna eventually left the throne room since she knew nopony would see her. Luna stood up from her throne and walk around the castle like she usually does every night.

"The same old walls, the same old floors, the same old paintings, everything the same" thought Luna

Luna headed towards the royal gardens and just sat down on the grass

"The night so beautiful" said Luna as she cloud breath the night's air, the beautiful moon's light shining down, the stars twinkling like they're happy to see the princess of the night. Luna was staring at one of her stars when she suddenly saw somepony flying towards the castle.

"What?" ask Luna as she stood up and tired to see who it was

The strange pony was getting closer and closer, Luna was able to see who this pony was because of her moon's light.

A strange pegasus stallion with a pale, light grayish mulberry coat, moderate violet eyes, sapphire blue mane and a crescent moon with a dark magic surrounded it as a cutie mark.

"Who are te?!" shouted Luna as she lit her horn "I mean! Who are you?!"

"CALL OFF YOUR ROYAL GUARDS!" shouted the stallion as he approach the princess of the nigh

Luna look closely and saw her royal guards chasing after him, the strange pony landed and ran towards her.

"PRINCESS!" shouted the royal guards as they shortly landed afterwards

"Wait!" shouted Luna as she turn around and face this stallion

"Princess he's trespassing on royal grounds!" said one of the royal guards while they tried to catch their breath

"Its fine, I'll take care of this! You are dismissed!" ordered Luna

"Yes your majesty" said the royal guards as they all saluted and left them alone

"Now who are you?!" demanded Luna

"Moonlight Sparkle" said Moonlight as he bowed at her "It's a pleasure to meet the princess of the night"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" ask Luna as she was very surprise to see a citizens in the night

"I'm a traveler" said Moonlight as he smiled at her "And I got lost because I was staring at this beautiful night"

Luna stared in surprise as she never ever heard a pony compliment about her nights

"You think my night's are beautiful?!" ask Luna

"Yes I do" said Moonlight as she sat down and stared at the moon "Your night shows the beauty and hard work you put into this night, it also shows your pain and loneliness"

Luna couldn't believe her ears, this stallion she never met in her entire life, this stallion who's not even from Equestria. He knew about her night's true meaning, he knew about her pain and loneliness, this stallion understood the night, her nights.

"It was nice to meet you, princess" said Moonlight as he opened his wings "Maybe we'll see each other again"

"You're not leaving?" ask Luna while she watch him leapt into the air

"I was thinking of visiting this city" said Moonlight as he look at the sleeping city in the distance "And seeing more of this beautiful nights"

"You'll probably changed your mind when you see the sun" said Luna as she look away from him

"The sun?" ask Moonlight

"Yes, my sister raises the sun and everypony loves her sun and they day it brings" said Luna as he wrench her teeth together

Moonlight didn't answer and just stared at her, he could see the resentment that she had against the sun.

"The sun, the sun is just a big ball of fire in the sky!" said Moonlight as he stared at the moon once more "The night has many beauties and many secrets, look how the night fills the sky, how the night beauty shows all over the city. The sun isn't the same thing as the day, I think I'm going to prefer the night over the day" as he smiled at her.

Luna didn't say anything she was just amazed of Moonlight and his definition of the night

"Goodnight, princess" said Moonlight as he took off

Luna watch Moonlight fly off into the night

"The night's beauty and secrets" said Luna as she stared at her moon "There are many secrets"

A few hours later, the sun took the moon's place into the sky and the citizens of Equestria started their days. Luna was still thinking of this strange stallion name Moonlight, Luna went to see her sister and tell her all about her night.

"Sister!" said Luna as she entered the throne room but only saw Celestia surrounded by ponies, citizens and nobles alike "Sister may I speak with you?"

"Not now Luna!" said Celestia as she motioned her hoof at her to leave "You can tell me later"

Luna didn't says anything and just left the throne room

"The night does have many secrets but also hatred" said Luna as she glance back at Celestia, her sister sitting on her throne surrounded by her loving subjects.

"Don't even know why I'm here?!" ask Luna while she headed towards her chambers

_'The night is beautiful'_

Luna repeated Moonlight's words over and over in her head, Luna just simply smiled at the thought of Moonlight's kind words.

"Hum...Moonlight Sparkle" thought Luna as she entered her room

Continue Reading for The night is beautiful

**End**


	2. The night is beautiful

**Completing the moon**

**The night is beautiful**

Luna kept thinking about Moonlight and his view of her night, Luna look at of her window and saw ponies leaving the city and heading home. Pretty soon Celestia will lower the sun so Luna can raise her moon for the night to take its place.

"Are you ready, sister?" Ask Celestia as she stood up from her throne

"Yes, sister" Said Luna as she didn't glance at her

The sun lowered from the sky, the daylight was replaced by the night and moon. Luna never really like The changing of the day to night because it just announce her loneliness and her sister having no time for her. But there was always one part she like, it was when the sun and moon's light. It mix together created the most beautiful twilight Every time.

"Goodnight, sister" said Celestia as she headed towards her chambers

"Goodnight" said Luna as she continue to watch the last bit of twilight disappearing

Luna started her usual routine like she did every night but this time Luna decided to change its bit. She decided to see the city at night and maybe see if Moonlight was there

"Wow it's so beautiful" said Luna as she never realized the difference night and day made in the city

"Princess Luna what are you doing here?" as she heard a familiar voice

Luna turned around and saw Moonlight with a saddle filled with books while he held a book in his other hoof

"Oh! Moonlight!" said Luna with a surprised tone

"What are you doing here?" ask Moonlight while he put his book away

"Just walking….so what are you reading?" ask Luna as she hope to change the subject

"A book about Star Swirl the bearded" said Moonlight as he smiled at her "The great and powerful Star Swirl the breaded, the most powerful unicorn ever. He has created many powerful spells that unicorns today use and of course many that they can't"

"You know a lot about him" said Luna as she was impressed of his knowledge

"So why are you here?" ask Moonlight

"I wanted to see how to city is during the night" said Luna as she blush slightly

"You never saw how that night was?" ask Moonlight as he gave a suspiciously look "There wasn't a reason?"

"No!" said Luna as she look away from him

"Alright" said Moonlight as he took out another book "Luna do you want to do something? If you're not too busy with your royal duties that is?"

"I'm not, I don't have anyways" said Luna as she look away "Only my sister has the royal duties"

Moonlight could see Luna resentment against her sister but he didn't want to interfere with the royal sisters.

"Well fellow me, princess" said Moonlight as he extended his hoof at her

Luna smiled at Moonlight and took his hoof

"Where are we off too?" ask Luna as she followed him down through the city

"Open your wings" said Moonlight as he open his

"Why?" ask Luna as she opened her wings

Moonlight didn't answer and just flew into the night sky, Luna followed him and both flew higher and higher into the sky.

"We're so high up" said Luna as she stare at him

"You've never been so high up before?" ask Moonlight

"No, usually its not so high" said Luna as she was about to look down but Moonlight stop her with his hoof

"Wait" said Moonlight as he smiled at her

"Why?" ask Luna as she curiously stare at him

"Close your eyes" said Moonlight as he tenderly smiled at her

"My eyes?" ask Luna as she didn't had a idea what he wanted to do with her

"Trust me Luna" said Moonlight

Luna nod at him and closed her eyes, Luna waited for awhile when she heard him flying back towards her.

"Open your eyes!" shouted Moonlight while he spun around in the sky

Luna slowly opened her eyes and look down, Luna saw the most beautiful scene she has ever seen in her life. The lights of the city glowed like the moon itself but there was a gentle rain powering down which only made it even more beautiful than before. Moonlight was behind a cloud and flew around, releasing water in ways that the water had a mind of its own. The water beautiful moved around with the night and created a night rainbow.

"Th…this…this is so beautiful" said Luna as she had never seen something as beautiful in her entire life

"I'm glad you like it" said Moonlight as he flew off the cloud

"H…how did you do this?!" ask Luna

"Well my cutie mark is to make a spectacular show with the moon" explain Moonlight as he pointed at his cutie mark "This is actually something I usually don't show to ponies"

"Why did you show something this beautiful to me?" ask Luna

"I don't know? I guess I wanted to make you happy" said Moonlight as he smiled at her

"Happy? Whatever do you mean?" ask Luna as she didn't understand what he meant about making her happy

"Let's land" said Moonlight as he slowly descended towards the ground

Luna and Moonlight landed on a small hill in the royal gardens, with a beautiful view of the moon and stars.

"Why did you wanted to make me happy?" ask Luna while she sat down

"I notice that you sounded angry" said Moonlight as he sat next to her

"Angry?" said Luna as she started to suspect that Moonlight knew about her feelings against her sister

"Luna can I ask you something?" ask Moonlight

"What is it?" ask Luna

"Why do you hate your sister so much?" ask Moonlight

"Our subjects love her, they adore her sun and the day it brings and shun my nights. Nopony has ever visited me with their problems during the night and nopony will" said Luna as she grinned her teeth together in frustration.

"Luna don't think like that" said Moonlight as he wrap his wing around her "You don't know it but I'm sure that there are some ponies who enjoy your nights, they probably love your nights as much as they love the day. Luna don't be angry against your sister or the sun, jealousy will never bring anything in life. You have to fill your life with happiness, dreams and hopes"

"You think ponies love my night?" ask Luna

"Of course I do! I love your nights" said Moonlight as he gave a small smile

"And do you think I could fill my heart like that?" ask Luna as she blushed slightly

"I do" said Moonlight as he removed his wing "I believe there a lucky stallion out there waiting for you and once he finds you, well Luna you will never be angry ever again in your entire life"

"You know exactly what I needed to hear" said Luna as she returned his smile

Moonlight smile grew even bigger

"The night is beautiful and the pony who created it is has beautiful as her nights" said Moonlight as he smiled at her while blushing

"Moonlight" said Luna as she look away to hid her blushing face "Thank you"

"It's my pleasure" said Moonlight as he returned his gaze to the moon

Continue Reading for You complete my moon

**End**


	3. You complete my moon

**Completing the moon**

**You complete my moon**

Ever since Luna had her meeting with Moonlight she couldn't stop thinking about him, how kind he was, how he showed her his secret performance and his kind smile. When Luna returned to the castle, she feared that her sister would have notice but saw there was no reason too since her sister is too busy anyways. It's been a few days since Luna and Moonlight meet each other again since their last visit, and Luna didn't want to search for him in the city since Moonlight probably left.

"Sleep well, sister" said Celestia while she raised the sun and took the moon place in the sky

"Thank you" said Luna as she headed towards the throne's room doors

"Luna" said Celestia as she glances at her

"Yes sister?" ask Luna as she feared that her sister found out about Moonlight

"Summer is near, you're going have to lower the sun earlier" said Celestia as she returned to her sun

Luna sighs in relief but was also angry at her

"Yes of course, I know sister" said Luna as she left the throne room

Luna walks towards her room, as Luna entered her room she suddenly heard knocking on her window. Luna walks towards the window and saw it was Moonlight, smiling at her and just waited for her to open the window.

"Moonlight" said Luna as she greeted him with a smile

"Hey Luna!" said Moonlight as he approach the window "Can I come in?"

"Of course" said Luna as she moved aside so he could enter

Moonlight walk in the room and look in amazement of the beautiful room of the royal sisters

"Wow!" said Moonlight as he couldn't believe his eyes "This is so huge and beautiful!"

"It doesn't mean much to me" said Luna as she closed the window

"What do you mean? This room is wonderful" said Moonlight as he couldn't understand why, she would hate a lifestyle like this

"This room reminds me of many bad memories" said Luna as she sadly looks away

"Hey cheer up!" said Moonlight as he lifted her head with hiss hoof "How about we go read a book or something?"

"Is that your solution for everything?" ask Luna as she playfully teased him

"Almost" said Moonlight as he cheerfully smiled at her

Luna led Moonlight to the royal library as they entered the library, Moonlight's jaw fell onto the ground as he never saw so many books in his life.

"It would take me a thousand years to read all of this!" said Moonlight as he immediately went to a book shelve

"You really love books" said Luna

"Books are my life! When I was a colt, I dreamed that I wanted to live in a library and just spend my days reading away" said Moonlight as he closed his eyes and remembered his youth

"What about a social life?" ask Luna as casually walk around

"Social? Well I didn't make many friends when I was a colt but over the years I opened up and made a few" said Moonlight while he took a book and scan it

"And...a...love life?" ask Luna as she immediately regretted it 'What are you doing?!' as she shouted at herself

"Love life? Never had a marefriend when I was younger but my heart does belong to a mare" said Moonlight as he smiled tenderly

"I see" said Luna as she tried to hide her disappointment

"So what about you, princess?" ask Moonlight while he put a book away

"Oh! Well my life has been an interesting one, I'm the second foal and my parents died when I was about ten, my sister took care of me and we fought many foes together and then she slowly ignored me over the years" said Luna as she slowly resented her sister once more at the thought of her actions

"And love life?" ask Moonlight

"Never got the chance to have a life interest but recently...!" said Luna as she immediately stops herself before she let something out she wouldn't be able to take back

"I see" said Moonlight as he smiled at her and just pretended he didn't notice the last words of the sentence "That's wonderful to hear, Princess Luna"

"Moonlight can you do something for me?" ask Luna as she gave a small smile

"Of course I can" said Moonlight as he smiled at her as his approach her

"Can you just call me Luna instead" said Luna as she blush slightly

"Alright Luna" said Moonlight as he smiled at her "That's a very nice name"

"Thank you" said Luna as she blush at the compliment

"I should get going and continue with my travels" said Moonlight as he walk towards the library window

"When are you going back to your marefriend?!" ask Luna with a slightly angry tone

"My marefriend" said Moonlight as he cheerfully chuckle

"What's so funny?!" demanded Luna

"Well I'm hoping she would be one day but right now we just know each other" said Moonlight as he glance at the sun "Still think that moon is more beautiful than the sun"

"She's a luckily mare" said Luna as she turn her head away from Moonlight

Moonlight glance back at Luna and just smiled at her

"Luna that mare, the mare that took my heart" said Moonlight as he took her hoof

Luna still refused to look at him and just tried to ignore him

"Luna that mare is you! I love you!" said Moonlight as he smiled at her

"What!" said Luna as she couldn't believe her ears

"Luna the first time we met, I knew I had feelings for you but I wasn't sure if you felt the same" said Moonlight as he whip some tears away from her eyes

"I love you too" said Luna as she wrap her other hoof around his "Moonlight I've never felt like this for anypony in my entire life"

"Luna" whispered Moonlight as he kissed her on the lips

Luna stares in complete shock from the sudden kiss but she just simply closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

"Luna my entire life it felt like something was missing, like when the moon is in its crescent shape. The moon is always missing part of, that how I use to feel but now that you're in my life, you completed my moon" said Moonlight as he tenderly touch her cheek

"Since you came into my life, I'm no longer alone, I don't feel like nopony aknologe me and you're the first pony to ever love my nights" said Luna as she gently touch his forearm and smiled at him

"The Moon and stars will be reunited" said Moonlight

"What?" ask Luna as she confusedly look at him

"Whenever we're apart, we can just says that and we'll know that no matter how far we are. We will find each other and once more be together again" said Moonlight as he hug her into his hoof

"Sounds good" said Luna as she kiss him on the cheek

Continue Reading for My brother Shadow

**End**


	4. My Brother Shadow

**Completing the moon**

**My brother Shadow**

It's been a few days since Luna and Moonlight told their true feelings for each other and they spent every moment together. Luna didn't tell her sister yet and Moonlight understood her reason, they both agreed to keep their new found relationship a secret since they don't know what ponies would think if they knew.

"Princess Luna you've received a letter" said a royal guard while Luna and Celestia sat on their thrones

"Thank you" said Luna as she took the letter from the guardsman with her magic

'The gardens tonight! The Moon and Stars will be reunited' Luna smiled at the letter and blush slightly but made sure that Celestia wouldn't notice

"What does it says?" ask Celestia as she tried to read the letter

"It's just a report of the number of stars in the night" lied Luna as she teleported the letter to her room

"I see" said Celestia as she suspicious glance at her sister before she look away

The night couldn't come any sooner as soon as Luna raised the sun and made sure her sister was in her chambers. She quickly rushes to the royal gardens and saw Moonlight at their meeting place, staring at the stars like he always did every time they met.

"Moonlight!" shouted Luna with a joyful tone

"Luna!" said Moonlight as he took her into his hooves for a long awaited hug

"I don't care how bad my day is, as long as I have your hooves to run into my life is perfect" said Luna as she kissed him on the cheek

Moonlight just tenderly smile at her and returned her kiss

"So what's going on?" ask Luna as she cuddled next to him

"I wanted to see you that's all" said Moonlight as he wrap his wing around her

Meanwhile in the castle, Celestia was about to retire into her warm bed sheets when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" ask Celestia as she cautiously approach the door

"My apology princess but there somepony who wishes to see a royal princess" as Celestia heard one of her royal guards shouting across the door.

"Princess Luna should be on the throne" said Celestia as she opened the door

"She not there, princess" said the royal guard as he bowed at the solar princess

"Alright! I'll take care of this" said Celestia as she took her crown from her nightstand and place it on her head

Celestia entered the throne room and she found a blood red coated unicorn, stallion, with a black mane, red eyes and skull with two bones make a cross as a cutie mark. Celestia felt something wrong about this stallion but she didn't know what, not for now at least.

"Welcome" said Celestia as she smiled at him

"You're not the lunar princess" said this strange stallion, who was standing right in front of Princess Celestia "Where is the lunar princess?"

"She not free at this time but I can help you" said Celestia as she tried to think where her sister was

"I don't need the help from the solar princess but the lunar princess instead" said the strange stallion as he had annoyed tone of voice

Celestia felt that this stallion wasn't the time to get mad or annoy in that case

"I'll get her" said Celestia as she nervously smiled at her "Please wait here"

The stallion didn't says anything and just gave the solar princess a strange stare

"Can I ask what your name?" ask Celestia

The stallion continued the stare at the solar princess before he eventually answered

"Shadow" said Shadow

"Moonlight do you have any siblings?" ask Luna while she held his hoof

"I have a brother" said Moonlight as he removed his wing from her

"What's his n...!" ask Luna when she saw her sister coming towards her "Sister!"

"Luna there you are!" said Celestia as her voice was rushed

"Sister what's the matter?!" ask Luna as she removed her hoof from Moonlight's

"There a stallion here and he wants to see you" said Celestia as she didn't even notice Moonlight seating next to her

"Why me?" ask Luna as she glance at Moonlight

"I don't know" said Celestia as she worriedly look back at the castle "You need to see him...he...he doesn't look like the waiting type"

"On my way! You should get back to bed, sister" said Luna as she headed towards the castle "I'll take care of this!"

Celestia nod in agreement and fly to her chamber's window

"Luna I should come with you!" said Moonlight as she ran towards her

"There no need" said Luna as she kissed him on the cheek

"I don't like the sound of this visitor" said Moonlight as he gave her a worried stare

"Its fine, Moonlight" said Luna as she gave him a reassuring smile

Luna kissed him on the lips and return to the castle, Moonlight didn't want to leave not yet until he finds out who this stallion is. Moonlight secretly followed Luna back to the throne, luckily for him there weren't many royal guards. Moonlight waited for Luna to enter the throne room and hid behind the royal throne room's doors.

"You must be the lunar princess" said Shadow as he smiled at her

"I am, Princess Luna" said Luna as she went to her throne

"My name is Shadow" said Shadow as he place his hoof on his chest and bowed his head

"Shadow!" shouted Moonlight as he burst into the throne room

"Moonlight?!" said Luna in surprise to see him "What are you doing here?!"

"Brother" said Shadow as he walk towards Moonlight

"Brother?!" ask Luna as she look at Moonlight

"It's been awhile big brother" said Moonlight

"Moonlight this is your brother?" ask Luna as she walk towards him

"Yes, meet my older brother Shadow" said Moonlight

"Half brother" corrected Shadow as he turned around with his back facing them "Our father was a _busy_ stallion if you know what I mean"

"I do" said Luna as she could have a very good idea what he meant

"Well it's nice to meet you, Shadow" said Luna as she extended her hoof at him

"Likewise" said Shadow as he took her hoof

"Big brother why did you come here?" ask Moonlight

"I wanted to see how my younger brother was during but to my surprise I find out he was traveling" said Shadow as he sat down

"How did you find me?" ask Moonlight

"Moonlight please!" said Shadow as he lit his horn

"Right of course, you used one of your spells" said Moonlight as he felt a bit stupid

"Now I was expecting to find you somewhere with native ponies or something but to my surprise you're in a castle and you know the lunar princess!" said Shadow as he sounded a bit impressed "What's going on?"

"It's nothing that would interest you, Shadow" said Moonlight as he look away from his brother stare

"Moonlight you told me everything when we were colts and you still do, what's holding you back from telling your brother about your life?" ask Shadow as he gave a smile of authority to his younger brother.

"Well…I was original planning to visit this city but things changed and I want to stay" said Moonlight with a slight nervous tone

"And what could that be, little bro?" ask Shadow

"We fell in love!" blurted out Luna as she soon after blush in embarrassment

"Love! Well that a surprise!" said Shadow as he never thought his younger brother would get a princess

"Well we're only been dating for a few days" said Moonlight as he blush and smiled at Luna

Luna just blush and smiled at well

"Moonlight you're not returning home?!" ask Shadow as he interrupted the mood between his brother and marefriend

"Well….." hesitated Moonlight as he nervously look at Luna for help

Continue Reading for Two brothers

**End**


	5. Two brothers

**Completing the moon**

**Two brothers**

"Well what?! Are you returning home or not, Moonlight?!" demanded Shadow as he was getting tired of waiting for his answer

"I haven't made my mind yet, brother" said Moonlight as she nervously waited for his brother's answer "I want to stay here with Luna"

"You don't want to return home to father?" ask Shadow as he couldn't believe his ears "Father wants you to return"

"I know" said Moonlight as he knew what their father condition was

"Return home and tell father about your marefriend and besides father is going to tell us something important" said Shadow as he gave Moonlight a reassuring hug

"Alright" said Moonlight as she smiled at him

"You can bring Luna too" said Shadow as he lit his horn

"I don't want to interrupted" said Luna as she felt she was getting Moonlight into trouble with his family

"Nonsense" said Shadow as he smiled at her "Our father likes to meet the mare we're dating anyways"

"Well if it's not too much trouble then alright" said Luna as she returned his smile

"Where are you going?" ask Moonlight

"Find a place to stay until we leave" said Shadow

"You can stay here for the night" said Luna

"Thank you" said Shadow as he headed towards the doors "Tomorrow at dusk"

Luna and Moonlight watch a royal guard that led Shadow to his room, once alone Luna could finally talk about Shadow without any hesitation.

"Moonlight are you alright?" ask Luna as she could see that Moonlight was still nervous

"I'm fine" said Moonlight as he took a few deep breathes

"You look so nervous before and you still do" said Luna as she worriedly held his hoof "Are you afeared of your brother?"

"Of course not! He's my older brother, he's family just like my father and mother" said Moonlight as he took Luna's hoof in both hooves

"Then why we're you so nervous before? When he ask if you were returning home?" ask Luna as she tighten her grip

"Shadow is a serious pony and does anything our father says" said Moonlight as his smile disappeared "But it's nothing to be worried about" as he removed his hooves from Luna's.

"Moonlight do you want to talk about some more?" ask Luna

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Moonlight as he quickly changed the subject

"Moonlight your welcome to stay too" said Luna as she had a bad feeling about staying with Shadow

"I would love to" said Moonlight as he didn't want Luna to be with Shadow

Luna managed to convince Celestia that she was leaving the castle to patrol the borders and would be back in a few days. Luna went to join Moonlight and Shadow who were all ready to depart to Moonlight and Shadow's home and to meet their father.

"Let's go" said Shadow as he lit his horn

"Lead away, brother" said Moonlight as he and Luna opened their wings

Shadow nodded in agreement and floated into the sky, Luna was amazed to see that Shadow knew such an advance spell. And especially a dark magic spell that not even Celestia or her could use since the spell was very hard to learn.

"How many spells does he know?" thought Luna as she causally flew into the sky

It took a few hours of flight but eventually Luna, Moonlight and Shadow arrived at their destination, the home of Shadow and Moonlight. Their home was far from the sister's royal castle it was almost near their border between the griffins.

"Shadow look!" said Moonlight as he pointed at the a pony from the ground

"Its father" said Shadow as he rush his landing and met with his father

"Shadow! Moonlight!" said Moonlight's father as he smiled at them "It's nice to see you both"

As Luna approach the ground she could finally see how Moonlight's father look like, Luna was a bit surprise to see a dark red coated earth pony, with dark purple eyes, navy blue eyes and a wolf howling behind a full moon as a cutie mark. Moonlight and Shadow's father didn't look anything that Luna was imagining, he had a clam expression and a wise one as well but there was also a small hit of disciple towards his sons.

"Hello father" said Moonlight as he huge him

"Moonlight who is this?" ask Moonlight's father as he could clearly notice Luna landing

"Father! This is Princess Luna!" said Moonlight as he motion her to approach

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Luna as she smiled at him

"Never thought my son would get a beautiful mare like yourself" said Moonlight's father as he took Luna's hoof and kissed it "Please let me introduce myself, I'm Lance"

"Father what do you think about Luna?" ask Moonlight as he walk towards Luna and smiled at her

"She a beautiful mare son" said Lance

"Father how are you doing?" ask Shadow as he interrupted them

"I'm doing just fine, Shadow" said Lance as he glance at him "Now Moonlight tell me how you got this mare of yours?"

"Oh well that an interesting story" said Moonlight as he look at Luna and blushed

"Not that really" said Luna as she blush as well

"Come and tell me more about it inside the house" said Lance as he gave them a small nudge towards the house

Moonlight, Shadow and Luna all left Shadow alone, and went inside the house. Shadow just stood there alone trying to hold his angry from exploding.

"Moonlight!" shouted Shadow as he grinned his teeth together "You were and still, father's favorite!"

Shadow went off and releases some anger before he return to the house and join his father and brother, as he entered the house he could hear his father laughing.

"That's wonderful, Luna!" said Lance as he whip some tears away from his eyes

"I thought you would like that story, Mr. lance" said Luna

"Son, you've got yourself a fine mare" said Lance as he proudly patted him on the back "You should hurry up and marry her"

"Father! We've been dating for a few days!" said Moonlight as he could feel his face becoming redder in embarrassment. Moonlight glance at Luna and could see that her face as well was red in embarrassment from Lance's comment.

Lance burst into laughter and just wrap his hooves around them both

"I'm just joking!" said Lance as he continue to laugh slightly

"Father you should take your medicine" said Shadow as he walk towards the small table which was near the kitchen

"Right! Thank you, Shadow" said Lance as he stood up and went to join his elder son in the kitchen

"Your father is funny" said Luna

"He always made jokes like that when we were younger" said Moonlight as he could always remember the jokes his father would always tell

"Moonlight I hope you don't mind but is your father sick?" ask Luna

"He is even with the medicine, his condition isn't getting any better" said Moonlight as his smile fell from his face

"He so energetic" said Luna as she would have never guess that their father was ill

"He has his days" said Moonlight has he gave a small smile

Luna didn't says anything and felt guilty for asking a painful question to Moonlight about this father's health. A long silence was between them when they suddenly heard a horrible coughing coming from the kitchen, Moonlight stood up and rush towards the kitchen with Luna right behind him.

"Father are you alright?!" ask Moonlight as he saw his father on the ground with blood around his mouth "FAHTER!"

"Lance hold on!" shouted Luna as she lit her horn and carried him in his magic, Luna place him on the sofa and caught a small glance of Shadow. Usually having Shadow staring at them with his weird expression didn't bother her so much. What did feel weird is that Shadow had a small smile on his face, he seemed happy of their father's new condition.

"I should tell, Moonlight" thought Luna but saw that it wasn't the time or place, especially with Shadow right behind them

"FATHER HOLD ON!" shouted Moonlight as he rush to the medicine cabinet

`Cough, Cough!` "M….Moonli...Moonlight it's too late" said Lance as he struggle to stay awake

"NO! NO! Father please hold on!" pleaded Moonlight as he went through bottles of medicine in hope to find something "BROTHER DO SOMETHING!"

"Moonlight" said Shadow as he place his hoof on his shoulder "Not even I can do something"

Shadow had a sad and sympatric expression on his face maybe Luna just imagine what she saw

"Father!" said Moonlight as he look at his dying father while tears overflow his eyes

Continue Reading for A feud between brothers

**End**


	6. A feud between brothers

**Completing the moon**

**A feud between brothers**

"I...I...I've...made up my mind" said Lance as he slowly closed his eyes

"Father!" said Shadow as he was surprise that their father had decided

"M...M...Moonlight a...!" whispered Lance as he finally closed his eyes and took his last breath

"Father!" shouted Moonlight as he burst into tears

"Father pick you over me?!" said Shadow as he slowly back away

"Brother?" ask Moonlight while tears keep following down

"Why?! Why did father pick you over me?! I'm the eldest!" shouted Shadow

"Big brother, father couldn't finish what he was going to says! You have no idea what he was going to says next" said Moonlight as he rub off his tears away and tried to approach his older brother.

"Father always loved you the most! Of course he pick you over me!" said Shadow as he push him away with his magic

Moonlight look at Luna in hopes she would know what to do but Luna didn't have any idea of the situation, Moonlight look at Shadow once more. Shadow just teleported away with no emotions of their father's death or leaving his only family he had.

"Moonlight everything is going to be alright, I'll be with you through everything" said Luna as she took Moonlight into her hooves and gave him a much needed hug.

"Luna" Moonlight just tightens his grip around her and bought her closer to him as possible

Luna help Moonlight through his grief of the lost of his father and the departure of his brother, eventually Moonlight's life returned but not completely. Like anything else could go worst, Celestia started to notice Luna's behaviour and the many nights she was absent from the throne.

"Luna where are you off too?" ask Celestia as she surprised Luna who was about to leave the throne room

"I'm going out to the royal gardens" said Luna as she gave her best smile to fool her sister

"You've been going to the royal gardens often these past weeks" said Celestia as she found it very strange that her sister found a sudden interest in the gardens.

"I like staring at my nights" said Luna as she continued to smile the best she could

"Don't forget about your royal duties, Luna" said Celestia as she walk towards Luna, once arrived Celestia causally place her wing on top of Luna "I know that you don't have many royal duties during the night but you can't ignore them either. Luna the citizens will come during the night, I promise you that. It will just take them sometime but eventually you'll see" as Celestia gave her sister a tender smile.

"I know sister but it's still lonely" said Luna as she glance away from her sister's gaze

"I'm sorry, Luna" said Celestia as she hug her with her wing "I'll do anything to change it"

"Thank you, Tia" said Luna as she smiled at her

Celestia returned the smile and gave a tight squeeze with her wing

"Goodnight, sister" said Celestia as she removed her wing

"Sleep well, sister" said Luna as she watch Celestia leave the throne room

Luna waited for awhile to make sure that her sister wouldn't return to the throne room or decided to have some cake before she went to bad. Once Luna made sure that Celestia was in her bed, she quickly headed towards the royal gardens and like always. Moonlight was there waiting for her, look at the beautiful night that Luna especially made for their meetings.

"Luna you look as beautiful has ever" said Moonlight as he could easily tell that Luna was behind him

"You didn't even look at me, Moonlight" said Luna while she climbed the small hill

"I don't have to look at you to see how beautiful you are" said Moonlight as he turned his head and smiled at her "But looking at your beauty is much better"

Luna greeted him with a gentle kiss on the lips as she sat down next to him

"That's all I get?" ask Moonlight as he playfully teased her

"That's all for now" said Luna as she teased him in return "You might get a goodbye kiss"

"Maybe I won't accept it!" said Moonlight as he cross his hooves with his back facing Luna

Luna gave a small chuckle before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"Will you accept that?" ask Luna

"Hummmm...maybe" said Moonlight as he uncross his hooves and smile at her

"How was your day?" ask Luna

"I spent most of the day trying to find, Shadow" said Moonlight as his thoughts returned to his brother

"Did you find where your brother was? Or anything that could led you to him?" ask Luna while she cuddled next to him while they stared at Luna's beautiful night

"Not yet but I'm going to fix this and we're going to be a family once more" said Moonlight while he wrap his hooves around Luna and kissed her on the head

"You always got everything you wanted even the mares" as Moonlight and Luna heard Shadow's voice

Moonlight and Luna turned around and saw Shadow standing at the end of the small hill

"Brother!" shouted Moonlight as he couldn't believe his brother was standing right in front of him "Brother is that really you?!"

"Who else do you think it is, your idiot!" shouted Shadow

"Brother where did you go?" ask Moonlight as he tried to approach him but could see that it wouldn't be a great idea

"We are not brothers!" shouted Shadow as he lit his horn and fired a warning spell at his hooves, Moonlight back away from Shadow and was more alert.

"What are you talking about? We have the same father!" said Moonlight

"Same father different mothers!" shouted Shadow with an angry tone

"What of it! We just have different mothers that all, we still share the same blood" said Moonlight as he never thought that his brother would bring up old memories of their father's younger years.

"Father left my mother because he meet your wrenched mother and had YOU!" shouted Shadow

"ENOUGH SHADOW!" shouted Moonlight as he took Shadow by surprised and punch him hard in the face

Shadow back away while he held his jaw with his hoof, Shadow spit out some blood and just rub it off

"Never thought you had it in you" said Shadow as he tenderly touch his mouth

"Shadow stop it! Father would have never done this!" shouted Moonlight as he desperately wanted his older brother he uses to know when they were younger.

"This is not over, Moonlight!" shouted Shadow as he lit his horn "I'll take everything that is most precious to you!", Shadow gave Moonlight and Luna a stare of pure evil and just teleported away.

"Moonlight what did he mean about _taking everything that most precious to you_?" ask Luna with a very worried tone

"It will be you and if we ever have a family...well then our foal as well" said Moonlight as he worriedly look at her

"What do we do, Moonlight? How can we have the possibility of a family if Shadow is simply going to take it away from us?!" ask Luna as she worriedly led his hoof

"Don't worry, Luna" said Moonlight as he kissed her hoof "I'll take care of my brother before he can harm you or anypony we care"

"Moonlight are you sure?" ask Luna as she tighten her grip around his hoof

"I promise" said Moonlight as he gave a reassuring smile

Continue Reading for Luna will you...?

**End**


	7. Luna will you?

**Completing the moon**

**Luna will you...?**

_During the day_

Moonlight and Shadow had made two more encounters with each other and every time Moonlight tried to change Shadow's mind. But every time Shadow refused and just wants to take everything that Moonlight holds dear and cares. For the mean time Shadow would only attack with mediums attacks and every time Moonlight would defeat him. Moonlight did his best to change Shadow but knows that there was no point and decided to move on with his life. Luna went to the royal garden to meet with Moonlight to go on their usual dates but when she arrived at the gardens, Moonlight wasn't there at their meeting site, only a letter.

"Where did he go off too?!" ask Luna while she took the letter and began to read it

_Luna, I'm in an open field that are outside the Everfree forest with the view of a giant mountain. Please come and join me when you can._

_Yours Moonlight_

_(The moon and stars will be reunited)_

"The open fields with a view of a giant mountain? Where is that?" ask Luna while she glance at the distance

Luna leapt into the air and flew away from the castle to the direction of one of the forest edges, after an hour of searching for an opened field with a view of giant mountains. Luna eventually found the field that Moonlight talk about in his letter.

"Luna over here!" as Luna heard Moonlight's voice while she descended

"Moonlight!" shouted Luna as she place her front hooves onto the ground before Luna could completely land she was immediately hug by Moonlight. It took Luna completely by surprise that she almost lost her balance but was able to regain it before she could have fell.

"Moonlight what's going on?!" ask Luna with a worried tone as she pushed him back with her hooves

"I want you to attack me" said Moonlight with a very serious face

"Whatever for?!" ask Luna as she wouldn't dream or even think about attack her coltfriend

"I need to be ready when Shadow comes again" said Moonlight

"Moonlight don't worry about a thing" said Luna as she gave him a reassuring smile

"Luna, Shadow wants to take everything that's precious to me. That means he wants to take you away! You're the only pony I hold dear to, my father is dead and my mother is missing. I have nothing else except you and I don't want to lose you to my brother. " Said Moonlight as he held Luna's hooves in his

"I understand your reasoning but I'm not going to attack you, Moonlight" said Luna as she removed her hooves from his "Alicorn magic is much stronger than any unicorn's magic, if I attack you with it you might be killed"

Moonlight didn't say anything and just look away in disappointment but did understand that he should never underestimate alicorns magic.

"Now I thought we were going on a date!" said Luna as she nuzzled him on the cheek "That's the entire reason I came to see you. It took me a lot of effort to trick my sister and I'm suppose to me asleep by now as well"

"Right! I'm sorry Luna" said Moonlight as he gave her a slight squeeze with his wing

"Moonlight what you want to do for our date?" ask Luna

"How about just lying here on this grass" suggested Moonlight as he lay onto the grass "You must be tired"

"I am but a small nap will bring my energy back" said Luna as she lay her head on Moonlight's chest, Luna yawn and closed her eyes. Moonlight smiled and just place his hoof onto her head and just stared at the passing clouds.

Moonlight eventually fell asleep as well both Moonlight and Luna we're sleeping soundly, when suddenly they heard noises. Luna and Moonlight immediately awoke from their sleep and tried to see what made the noise.

"What was that?!" ask Luna with a worried tone, as she feared that her sister had figure out everything and was looking for her.

"Stay here!" said Moonlight as he stood up and fly into the air

A few minutes later, Moonlight returned to Luna. Luna rush towards him with a very worried look as she feared that somepony had find out about their relationship.

"Who was it?!" ask Luna

"Nopony" said Moonlight as he gave her a reassuring smile

"Are you sure?" ask Luna as she worried look at the forest

"It must have been some animal" said Moonlight as he sat down in the grass

"Phew!" sigh Luna as she sat next to her coltfriend

"We have to be careful for now on" said Moonlight while he wrap his wing around her

"Agree" said Luna as she smiled at her

Moonlight and Luna continue with their date, and just spend the rest of the day in the fields. While they enjoyed a beautiful view of the giant mountain in the distance and just enjoy their time together.

"This is such a nice view! Maybe we could build a castle there" said Luna while she admires the beautiful view "Don't you think, Moonlight?". Luna turned her head to expect Moonlight smiling at her but was surprise to see him, doing something with some grass.

"Moonlight what are you doing?" Ask Luna while she watch Moonlight playing with some grass

"Making something" said Moonlight while he had his back turn at Luna

"Making what?" ask Luna with a suspicious but a playful tone

"Hum...what are you making, Moonlight?! What indeed" ask Moonlight while he playfully smiled at her

"Come on, Moonlight!" said Luna as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Alright" said Moonlight as he turned around and showed what he was doing

"What is it?" ask Luna as she look at a rolled grass stem

"A ring" said Moonlight as he tenderly stared at it

"A ring? For what?" ask Luna as she look closely at the ring

"An engagement ring" said Moonlight as he look directly into Luna's eyes

"A...A what?!" ask Luna as she believed that she heard him wrong

"Luna will you marry me?" ask Moonlight while he gave Luna the rolled up grass

"Marry!" said Luna in shock as she stared at her grass ring

"Yes, what do you say? Do you want to be husband and wife?" ask Moonlight as he approach the ring

Luna stared at the ring and took it in her magic, she look at Moonlight who just continue to smile at her

Continue Reading for A little surprise

**End**


	8. A little surprise

**Completing the moon**

**A little surprise**

An entire year has pass, Moonlight and Shadow face off each other a few more times and the same result had always been the same. Shadow would fire some spells and Moonlight would dodged them and defeat his older brother. Luna was always there to comfort him, support him whenever he needed it, Luna would always be there for him. But Moonlight notice that Luna hadn't met him when they we're suppose to have their dates, she wouldn't answer his letters or give him any sigh of what was going on. Moonlight became very worried, he feared that Shadow had kept his promise and attack his fiancée.

"I could be caught but it doesn't matter!" thought Moonlight while he stare at the castle's window "I'm coming, Luna!"

Moonlight flew towards the first rows of windows and scanned each one in hopes he would see Luna but no luck. Moonlight moved on to the next rows and the next until he glance in the last window of the sixth row. Moonlight push the window open and jump into Luna's chambers, he look around and made sure that nopony was there besides Luna.

"Luna! Luna!" whispered Moonlight while he walk around the room in search of the mare he loved "Luna where are you?!"

"Moonlight!" as he heard Luna's voice

Moonlight turned around and saw Luna standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Moonlight rush towards her and took her into his hooves. Moonlight held her tight in his hooves, completely relieved to see her out of harm and not in danger by Shadow.

"Luna I was so worried! When I didn't hear anything about you, I got so worried!" said Moonlight as he eventually release her from his hooves

Luna didn't answer him and just look away with a nervous look

"Luna what's the matter?" ask Moonlight with a worried tone

"M...Moonlight...I'm...I'm pregnant" said Luna as she anxiously waited for his response, Luna worriedly waited as she didn't want a foal to risk everything that she and Moonlight did.

Moonlight smiled the biggest smile that Luna had ever seen, Moonlight just started to chuckle while tears started to form in his eyes.

"R..Really?!" ask Moonlight while a few tears came down his cheeks "I'm…..I'm…..I'm going to be a father?!"

"Of course you are" said Luna as she gave him the biggest smile ever in her entire life

"I…I…I can't believe it!" said Moonlight as he took her into his embrace while tears just overflowed

""

""

On the other side of Luna's door, Celestia was walking around the castle and take some time to think.

"Luna has been very weird this past weeks" thought Celestia while arrived approach Luna's room closer and closer

"_I love you, Luna!_" shouted a mysterious voice

"What?" ask Celestia as she stop in her tracks and stared at Luna's door "What's going on?"

"We….We…We should start thinking about names!" said Moonlight with an excited tone as he started to search for an ink and quill

"Slow down there, Moonlight!" said Luna while she got his attention with her magic

"Why?!" ask Moonlight

"We don't even know if our foal is a colt or filly, once we know then we can think of names" said Luna as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"Oh! Right of course! I'm just so excited!" said Moonlight as she burst into laughter

"Luna?" as Luna heard a very, very familiar voice

"SISTER!" shouted Luna in complete horror to see her sister

"Luna who is this?! Who's this stallion?!" demanded Celestia while she stood in between of Luna and Moonlight

"Sister stop it!" shouted Luna as she pushed her aside "He's my fiancée!"

"Fiancée!" said Celestia in complete shock as she couldn't believe what she just heard "What going on?!"

Luna and Moonlight both stared at each other and began to tell their entire story, and all the problems they had to face. Shadow, his threats, secrets after secrets, once they finished their story they both waited for Celestia response.

"Why did you keep this from me?!" ask Celestia as she place her hoof onto Luna's shoulder

"I knew you wouldn't approve of my relationship with Moonlight because he isn't from Equestria or of noble blood. I knew you would see him as a threat and would force me to stop seeing him and stop me from my happiness" explain Luna as she feared that her sister would put everything she said into action and will also force her to get rid of her foal.

"Sister, you should know me by now" said Celestia as she took her into her hooves and embrace her "I would never do something like that", as Celestia gave Luna and gently smile.

Luna return the smile but suddenly notice that her sister smile disappeared from her face

"Sister what's wrong?!" ask Luna with a worried tone

"Luna are you pregnant?!" demanded Celestia while she stare at her sister with a very serious look

"Of course not, sister!" lied Luna as she gave her best expression to fool her sister

"Luna don't lie to me! You have strange eating habits and I can sense a small magic coming from you and it's not yours" said Celestia as she knew all the symptoms for a alicorn being pregnant

Luna tried to think of the best excuse but she knew there was no point, Luna knew how powerful Celestia is that she could tell there was another magic beside her.

"Yes" said Luna as she waited for her sister to scold her or even demanded that she got rid of her unborn foal "Wait! How did you know about my eating habits had changed?!"

"The chefs notify me in concern" said Celestia

"Of course they did" said Luna

"Who is it? Is it this stallion beside you?" ask Celestia with a calm tone of voice, as she had a calm expression and a gentle small smile

"It is" said Luna as she glance away

"Tell me about him?" ask Celestia while she glance at Moonlight

Luna tried to look away and wish she could just disappear but knew she couldn't, Luna took a deep breath and look at her sister.

"He's name is Moonlight Sparkle and he loves books, a book worm really, very intelligent, wise, kind and protective. Moonlight is not like other stallions, he's the nice the nicest stallion in the world and he cares for me. I'm happy that I'm caring his foal! And once our foal is born we'll both take care of it" said Luna as she held her stomach and smiled at Moonlight.

"Luna" said Moonlight as he couldn't believe how much Luna cared for him "You really think that way?"

"Of course I do" said Luna as she took his hoof and place it onto her stomach "And our foal will think the same"

Moonlight just smiled and kiss her on the cheek

"Now I have two reasons to protect you and our little bundle" said Moonlight as he gently rub his hoof onto Luna's stomach

Luna and Moonlight smiled at each other, Luna worriedly look at her sister and waited for what she going to says.

"What are you going to do, sister? Are you going to make me get rid of our foal?" ask Luna as she worriedly look at Moonlight. Moonlight wrap his wing around her and bought her closer to him, he gave her a comforting squeeze.

"I would never do something like that, sister" said Celestia as she nod her head in disapproval

"Then what's your choice?!" ask Moonlight with a worried tone

"I'm not so happy that you kept your relationship a secret from me but I would never force my own sister, to get rid of her very first foal and my niece or nephew. Luna, Moonlight, I'm happy for you and I'm looking forward to see your foal but your going have to keep it from the citizens" explain Celestia as she wrap her huge wings around Luna and Moonlight.

"Why?" ask Moonlight as he confusedly looks at Celestia

"I don't know how everypony will accept it, they're not really accepting with the night" said Celestia as she sadly look at Luna, who just simply stared away.

"Thank you, Tia" said Luna as she smiled at her

Continue Reading for A promise

**End**


	9. A promise

**Completing the moon**

**A promise**

Four month has pass, Luna and Moonlight excitingly wait for the arrival of their very first foal. Moonlight moved in the castle since there was no more reason to hid their relationship from Celestia.

_At dusk_

"Good morning, dear" whispered Moonlight as he gently woke her up by a gentle nuzzle

'Yawn' Luna gently turned around in her covers and slowly open her eyes and be greeted by a gentle smile.

"Morning or night" whispered Luna while she gently stretch

"And how's my little bundle?" ask Moonlight as he gently kiss Luna's stomach

"Just fine" said Luna as she kiss him on the lips

"It's time to raise the moon" said Moonlight while he extended his hoof at her

"Moonlight, I have royal guards that remind me and besides I know" said Luna as he took his hoof and got out of bed

"I know but I just wanted to" said Moonlight as he smiled at her

Once the moon was raising and the sun was set, Luna preformed the small royal duties she had without anypony noticing. Luna made sure to be in the right angle and even place an illusion spell on her stomach, so that nopony could tell. That the princess of the night's stomach was slightly bigger then usually, once Luna was finish she spent the rest of the night in the royal gardens with Moonlight.

"How it going future mama" greeted Moonlight

"Future mama? Moonlight that's not like you to says something like that" said Luna as she was a bit surprise to hear something like that from him

"I thought I would try it out" said Moonlight as he taps the ground, inventing Luna to sit next to him

"Oh" said Luna as she sat next to him and glance at her fiancée "The moon and stars"

"What about them?" ask Moonlight as he smiled at her

Luna widen her eyes slightly and just smiled at him

"They're nice don't you think?" ask Luna as she stare at the sky

"Well of course there are" said Moonlight as he glance at the sky as well "Luna do you have an idea when the foal will be born?"

"In eleven months just like any other mare" answered Luna a she glance at him

"Do you exactly when?" insisted Moonlight

"I don't know?! Nopony has found a way to identify a fetus gender before its born but you should already know this SHADOW!" shouted Luna as she lit her horn and fire a powerful spell at him.

Shadow blocks Luna's attack with a barrier and removed his transformation spell

"Luna, Luna, Luna I'm impress! How did you know?" ask Shadow as he smirk at her

"You didn't answer me" said Luna while she lit her horn

"Answer?" ask Shadow

"How did you know?!" ask Luna as she fired a small spell near his hooves

"Know? If you're referring to your pregnancy, I have my ways on finding out" said Shadow

"What do you want, Shadow?!" demanded Luna

"I'm just curious about my future niece of nephew" said Shadow as he casually walk around Luna

"Is that so!" said Luna while she never let him out of her sight

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Moonlight's voice

Shadow faces the moon and saw his brother flying down

"Little brother! Congrats!" said Shadow while he watch him fly down and land

"Get away from her!" shouted Moonlight as he grab on Shadow's horn and pulled his head down "Or else!"

"Or else what?!" demanded Shadow as he lit his horn and blinded Moonlight, Moonlight closed his eyes to protect them. Shadow swiftly release himself from Moonlight's grip and kick in the chest, Moonlight fell backwards and landed on his back in pain "You've changed a lot, brother"

"You haven't!" said Moonlight while his vision slowly returned

"The old Moonlight would have never done what he just did to his older brother" said Shadow as he forcefully place his hoof onto Moonlight's neck

Moonlight struggled to push Shadow's hoof off his neck but had a hard time since his brother was much stronger than him.

"Looks like knocking up your marefriend made you more into a stallion" said Shadow while he press harder and harder onto his brother's neck

"I'M HIS FIANCEE!" shouted Luna as she blast Shadow off of Moonlight, Shadow flew into a stone statue, breaking it into pieces. Shadow slowly got up and watches Luna rush to Moonlight's side, Shadow removed some dusk from his coat and just smiled.

"Fiancée! Well congrats once more" said Shadow as he smiled at them

"Leave brother!" said Moonlight as he defensively stood in front of Luna

"And why should I listen to a pegasus?" ask Shadow as he lit his horn

Moonlight look around the ground and saw a small rock, he took the rock in his hoof and threw it at his brother. The rock hit Shadow in the left eye and stuck itself, Shadow held his eye in pain while some tears over flow his eyes in attempts to free the rock.

"Or that" said Moonlight as he slightly watch his only brother in pain

"This is over! I promise I would take everything you love and I will keep it!" shouted Shadow as he lowered his hoof but keep his left eye closed

"Stop brother! Please return to the big brother I was knew!" pleaded Moonlight

"He never existed! Ever since father left my mother for yours! I've hated you since the very first day you took breath!" shouted Shadow as he lit his horn

"Shadow!" pleaded Moonlight as Shadow's words cut through his heart like butter

"Moonlight! I will take that foal of yours and your fiancée! You will lose everything and then your life!" shouted Shadow as he teleported away and left Moonlight and Luna in fear of his warning.

"Our foal!" repeated Moonlight as the only most important word of his brother sentence return "He wants to take our foal!"

"He's never going to!" said Luna as she held her stomach with her hoof "As long as we're alive, he will never get our foal! It's our job as parents to protect our foal no matter what", as Luna gave him a reassuring smile.

"Luna we will never take you or our foal!" said Moonlight as he surprisingly took Luna in his hooves and held her tightly "I will die protecting you and our foal! There no point on tying to bring Shadow back, the next time he threatens my family…..I….I…I will stop him no matter what! Even if it means that I would have to kill my own brother!"

Continue Reading for The arrival

**End**


	10. The arrival

**Completing the moon**

**The arrival**

Five months had arrived and went and the next thing, Moonlight could realize it had happened. Luna two more months to go before she was ready to give birth any day now, which only made Moonlight excited but nervous because of Shadow promise. Luna had to hide inside the castle for the seven months, to make sure that nopony would find out about her pregnancy. Celestia gave an excuse on where the princess of the night was and made sure that nopony would be suspicious.

"Princess Celestia, we have heard that Princess Luna hasn't made any public appearance for about nine months" ask a baby blue coated unicorn, stallion, with a red mane, light yellow eyes and martini glass for a cutie mark "I want to know why? Why isn't your sister doing her royal duty?!".

"Sir. Excellence, my sister is currently in meetings and negotiations to make alliances with other kingdoms" said Celestia as she casually smiled at him "My sister has became very busy these months but I can assure you that my sister won't be gone for long"

Excellence didn't say a word and just stared at the solar princess, like his eyes were trying to see through Celestia's words and try to find the lies.

"I see" said Excellence as he glance at her

"Is there anything else?" ask Celestia

"No your majesty" said Excellence as he bowed

"Have a nice day, Sir. Excellence" said Celestia as she motion her guards to escort him out

Later during the day, Celestia met with Luna and Moonlight in the dining hall to discuss the growing suspicion.

"How are you doing, sister?" ask Celestia while she watch her nine months pregnant sister entre the dining hall

"I can't sleep, my emotions are going like crazy, I eat the weirdest foods imaginable and my hooves and back are killing me! How are you, sister?" ask Luna as she joyfully smiled at her

"I'm doing much better then you, sister" said Celestia while she chuckle slightly at her sister's joke

Celestia and Luna both laugh

"And how's the little one?" ask Celestia as she rub her sister's stomach

"Doing fine, has been kicking a lot lately but fine" said Luna

"Why did you want to see us?" ask Moonlight

"A noble came by today" said Celestia as she sigh in frustration

"Who was it this time?" ask Luna with an annoy tone

"Excellence" said Celestia

"I never like him!" said Luna as she grinned her teeth in anger "What did he want?!"

"He was asking why you weren't making any public appearances" said Celestia

Luna sighed in annoyance and look at Moonlight

"We need to talk about this some more and we're tell you about our solution" said Luna

"Very well, sister" said Celestia

Moonlight and Luna returned to Luna's chambers, to finish their talk in private and so Luna could rest her hooves.

"How are we going to stop the suspicions against you?" ask Moonlight while he help Luna settle down near the fireplace, with many cushion and a small table near the

"Well, I must make a public appearance to break off suspicions" said Luna while she rub her stomach

"But how? Isn't your magic much weaker now?" ask Moonlight as he wrap his wing around Luna's stomach

"It is" said Luna as she lean against Moonlight "Alicorns have powerful magic, much powerful then any unicorns but when a mare is pregnant it's the same thing. Most of our magic goes to the growing foal, so the foal can have magic abilities even if their unicorns, pegasus or alicorn. The more annoying part is that an alicorn fetus takes more magic then a unicorn. I can use my illusion spell like before, I wouldn't be able to maintain the spell for long and everypony will know".

"You'll find something" said Moonlight as he wrap his hoof around Luna's chest and bought her closer "Don't worry"

"I have nothing to worry about when I'm with you" said Luna as she kissed him on the cheek

Moonlight smiled and kiss Luna on the forehead

"Luna, I just realized that we've never gotten married" said Moonlight as the thought just pass through his mind

"Your right!" said Luna while she extended her wings and stretch her hooves "We were to worried about Shadow then I got pregnant! With everything that had happened, we never got the chance to marry"

"We can, once our little one is born!" said Moonlight as he gently nuzzled Luna's stomach

"We should wait until our foal grows a bit" suggested Luna while she rub Moonlight's mane

"Our foal could be your mare of honor or my best stallion" said Moonlight as he rearranged his messy mane

"Or…GAH!" shouted Luna in horrible pain as she held her stomach

"Luna what's the matter?!" ask Moonlight in a very nervous tone as he rush to her side

"It…..It….It hurts so much!" said Luna as she couldn't bare the pain

"Luna!" shouted Moonlight as he couldn't bare to see her in so much pain

"Th…..the…..the foal is coming!" said Luna as she started to find it harder to speak

"What! But you still have two more months!" said Moonlight as he couldn't understand why their foal decided to come early

"Don't you think I know that!" shouted Luna as she pushed him with her hoof but just immediately returned it to her stomach "Tell our foal about that!"

"I'll get everything ready!" shouted Moonlight as he rush to the cabinet, that was purposely prepared for this moment

Moonlight prepared everything they needed while Luna made sure that nopony would hear, her shouting in pain or make the royal guards believe that something was happening to her.

"Hold on Luna! This will be over!" said Moonlight while he prepared the final steps

_Three hours later_

Luna held a small lavender alicorn in her hooves, with beautiful purple eyes, a beautiful navy blue mane with streaks of pink and purple. Moonlight just smiled at his daughter while tears started to form from his eyes, Moonlight did his best to hold them back but couldn't.

"Moonlight do you want to hold her?" ask Luna with her messy mane, bags under her eyes and sweat falling from her face

"She so small" said Moonlight while Luna gave his small daughter into his hooves "Is this right?!", ask Moonlight as the last thing he wanted was to drop his newborn daughter.

Luna just place her head onto the pillow and gave him a simple nod of the head

"Hey little one, I'm your daddy!" said Moonlight as he tenderly smiled at her "And your daddy will protect you no matter what"

"What should we name her?" ask Luna as she watch her loving family

"Hum….what should we call her?" ask Moonlight as his mind went through names and names of possibilities

Moonlight stared carefully at his daughter when he got the perfect name for their daughter, the best name that will suit perfectly for the daughter of the lunar princess and the stallion that caught her heart.

"Twilight" said Moonlight as he gently bump onto her muzzle with his

"A perfect name" said Luna

Continue Reading for Daddy time

**End**


	11. Daddy time

**Completing the moon**

**Daddy time**

Seven months have pass and the little foal has grown into a much healthier size which put her parents worries away. Celestia met her niece and fell in love with the little filly, Celestia has even ask and insisted to foalsit whenever Luna or Moonlight we're busy. But Celestia hasn't gotten her chance yet, since Moonlight and Luna stay close to their daughter.

Knock! Knock!

"Sister!" shouted Celestia while she waited on the other side of the door

"Coming!" shouted Luna

Celestia could hear hooves steps, the door opened and Celestia was able to see. Moonlight lying on the ground with his hooves forming a small hole, Celestia focus more on Moonlight's hooves and was able to see that Twilight was there.

"Hello my little Twilight!" said Celestia as she gently rub her small stomach

"Bah!" as Twilight clam her small hooves

"Sister, you didn't come here just to see our daughter" said Luna while she sat next to Moonlight and Twilight

"I didn't but it's always a pleasure to see her" said Celestia while she smile at her "We are needed in the newly formed Manehatten"

"They don't need me, sister" said Luna as she sadly look away

"Yes they do, sister" said Celestia as she lifted Luna's head with her magic "The citizens will love you if you show the real you"

Luna sigh and just smile

"Alright then but what about Twilight?" ask Luna as she nuzzled her

"I can take care of Twilight while you're gone" said Moonlight

"Are sure, Moonlight? It won't be too much work?" ask Luna with a worried tone

"Of course not, dear!" said Moonlight as he waved his hoof at her "I think I'm perfectly able to take care of my seven month old daughter"

"Alright but if there anything wrong, I'll be there in a flash and help you! Especially if it's Shadow" said Luna as she walk towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"If it is my loving brother decides to pay me a visit, I'm not going to let him have Twilight so easily" said Moonlight

"Just be safe, alright" said Luna as she nuzzled him

"Promise" said Moonlight as he gave her a reassuring smile

Celestia and Luna shortly departed to Manehatten, leaving Moonlight all alone with Twilight.

"I got a lot planned out, Twilight" said Moonlight as he stood up

"Gah?" as Twilight tilted her head in confusion

"You'll see the wonders of….wait for it…..books!" shouted Moonlight as he took Twilight by the scuffle of fur on her neck

Twilight wiggled around in her father's mouth and just started to laugh

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it" mumbled Moonlight while he glance through the door to make sure that nopony would see them

Moonlight arrived at the castle library and place Twilight on the floor while he went to get some of his favorite books. Moonlight returned with both hooves filled with book and place them all around Twilight in a circle.

"There are my favorite, Twilight" said Moonlight as he took one of the books and opened it "I think you'll like this one!". Moonlight place a book in front of Twilight "It's a story about a powerful unicorn, Star Swirl the breaded"

Twilight stare at her father and return her gaze at the book in front of her, Twilight tap her both front hooves on the book and just started to laugh. Moonlight just started to laugh and enjoy this moment with his daughter.

_Forty minutes later_

"Alright Twilight! I'm going to show you a very special place" said Moonlight as he retook Twilight by the scuff of fur on her neck and carried her out of the library. Moonlight place Twilight on top of the small hill and help his tumbling daughter from rolling down the hill.

"You like it don't you, Twilight?" ask Moonlight while he nudge her back onto her flank

"Bah! Bah!" as Twilight clap her hooves together when she notice some beautifies flying pass her "Gah!"

"Whoa there, Twilight!" said Moonlight as he held her in place with his hooves "You're going to roll down the hill if you continue"

"Gah!" shouted Twilight as she try to push her father's hoof away in anger

Moonlight just chuckle and nuzzled her

"You and your mother make me so happy" said Moonlight as he sat next to her and stare at the blue sky "I wonder what your mother's doing right now?"

Moonlight look down at Twilight but was only horrify to see that Twilight was no longer beside him, Moonlight frequently stood up and search all around.

"Lose something?" ask a very familiar voice

Moonlight look at the garden's walls and saw Shadow slowly coming through it with a smirk on his face

"Shadow!" said Moonlight as he grinned his teeth together

Twilight burst into tears and extended her hooves at her father

"Hold on, Twilight!" shouted Moonlight as he try to advance towards Shadow

Shadow lit his horn, shortly after Twilight's cries slowly quiet it down and completely stop.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" shouted Moonlight

"Calm down, little brother" said Shadow while he brought Twilight closer, to better examine her "It's just a sleeping spell, your little brat was getting very annoying!"

"SHADOW GIVE HER BACK!" shouted Moonlight, at that moment Moonlight wish that he could destroy Shadow on the spot. Moonlight just wanted Shadow existences to disappear, for the first time in he's entire life. Moonlight wanted his brother's death, he wished that Shadow had never been born, Moonlight wish that Shadow was never his brother.

"Well, well, somepony looks angry" said Shadow while he moved Twilight around with his magic

"SHADOW!" shouted Moonlight, Moonlight charged at Shadow but stop in his tracks when Shadow floated Twilight right in front of him "Coward!"

"Am I? You won't attack me because your foolish daughter is right in front of you?" ask Shadow as he started to laugh

"You're doing all of this because father loved me the most?!" ask Moonlight

Shadow burst into laughter and just smiled

"You know what, Moonlight! Do you want to know how father died?!" ask Shadow while he continued to chuckle

"Wait! You didn't!" shouted Moonlight as everything finally came into reality when their father became ill

"Killed? Poison? Yea it was me but it took awhile before that old geezer died!" said Shadow as he enjoyed every moment

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?!" shouted Moonlight as he desperately wanted to rip Shadow's head off

"Now, now, little brother" said Shadow as he shook his head in disappointment "Father would be so disappointed to hear that language! Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! You should have known better"

"You're dead, Shadow!" shouted Moonlight

"Moonlight why are you getting so work up about father who's dead has a mouse, and not worrying about your little brat here? Who's by the way alive and kicking" ask Shadow while he purposely drop Twilight from his magic.

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Moonlight as he watch Twilight falling towards the ground

"Oops!" said Shadow as he caught Twilight in his magic the last minute "My mistake"

"Shadow came here and let's finish this!" shouted Moonlight

"Oh! We'll finish this but not here" said Shadow in a serious tone

"What the hell are you talking about?!" ask Moonlight

"Our final battle if you want to call it like that" said Shadow as he bought Twilight closer to his chest "We'll finish this in this beautiful castle of yours!" Shadow smiled at his brother and teleported away.

"Tw…Tw…..Twi…Twilight!" mumbled Moonlight as he couldn't believe that his daughter was gone and he wasn't even able to protect her.

Continue Reading for The Final battle

**End**


	12. The Final battle

**Completing the moon**

**The Final battle**

Moonlight sent Luna an urgent message about the recent events with Shadow, Luna immediately returned to the castle and found Moonlight sitting in the royal gardens.

"MOONLIGHT!" shouted Luna as she landed and rush towards him

"Luna" whispered Moonlight as he gaze at her

"It...It...It can't be true!" said Luna as she look all around of Moonlight "Twilight can't be gone!"

"She is" said Moonlight as he couldn't bare to face Luna again

"What! Moonlight is this a joke? Please tell me your playing with me!" pleaded Luna as tears started to form

"I wish I was" said Moonlight as tears started to overflow

"NO!" shouted Luna as she fell onto her knees and held her mouth "Sh...She...She can't be!"

"Luna! I'm not going to let Shadow keep Twilight any minute longer!" said Moonlight as he opened his wing and whip his tears away "I'm going to get her!"

Moonlight took flight into the air when he suddenly felt his hoof being grab, Moonlight look back and saw it was Luna. Luna had her head down while tears continue to fall from her face, she slowly lifted her head and stood up onto her hooves.

"No...we'll get her back!" said Luna as she also whip her tears

"I know where he is" said Moonlight

"Good!" said Luna as she lit her horn

Luna and Moonlight reappeared in the throne, they could feel the castle was filled with dark and powerful magic.

"Where is he?!" ask Luna while she look around the unlit castle

"Where's the royal guards?" ask Moonlight as he did the same

"I don't know maybe I should send my sister a letter" suggested Luna as she cautiously walk away from the thrones

"She didn't come with you?" ask Moonlight as he followed her

"No, I told her to stay" said Luna as she lit her horn with a light spell

Meanwhile in the dining hall, Shadow place the sleeping filly onto the table and just stare at her

"I should kill her" thought Shadow when he lit his horn and created a powerful spell to finish off the easy victim. Shadow was about to realse his attack onto Twilight when he was suddenly stop by a familiar voice in his head.

"Don't kill her, Shadow!" said the voice

"Why?!" demanded Shadow while he threw his attack through a bear by room

"You'll need her alive!" said the voice

"For what?!" demanded Shadow as he angrily stared at the filly

"Take some of her magic" ordered the strange voice

"She not even a full grown alicorn! Her magic is no use to me" said Shadow

"Shadow! A unicorn's magic is no use to you but an alicorn is! Even if it's just a foal, her magic will be a great use to you" explain the strange voice

"Like what?!" ask Shadow as he started to be interested on what he had to says

"Immortality and more power then you can imagine!" said the strange voice with an excited tone

"Tell me!" shouted Shadow as he desperately wanted to know

"Take every bit of magic you can! It will be small at first but through the years, the magic will grow stronger and stronger" explain the strange voice

Shadow didn't hesitating, or the thought of doing something so cruel to a pony, a filly none the less. Shadow lit his horn and started to take Twilight's alicorn magic. Slowly, Twilight's body was starting to show the effects. Shadow harvest was taking its work onto the small filly, her earth pony magic completely disappeared, along with her pegasusi magic. Twilight's wings became smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared as well. Shadow was about to take Twilight's unicorn magic when he was interpreted by Luna and Moonlight's voice approaching.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Shadow as he left Twilight on the table "This isn't over!"

Luna and Moonlight walk around the castle in search of Shadow or Twilight but they only found, that they we're all alone in the castle. No guards, no servants, no cooks, nopony was there and nopony was making a sound. A dead silence filled the castle while darkness overtook every room, Shadow with his dark coat can easily blend in.

"Well! Looks like you bought your wife? No wait! Fiancée right?" as the voice of Shadow filled the castle

"SHADOW! GIVE HER BACK!" shouted Moonlight as she search and search

"Moonlight, you were never able to defeat me when we were younger and you except to do so now?!" ask Shadow's voice

"Come on out and we'll see!" said Moonlight as his eyes moved all around his head

"Not just yet! In time" said Shadow's voice

"Where's Twilight?! Where's our daughter?!" demanded Luna as she just wanted to see his dead body in front of her hooves

"Somewhere you don't need to know!" shouted Shadow with a very annoyed tone

"Shadow! She's waking up! Finish her off before she alerts her parents on her location!" shouted the strange voice in Shadow's head

"SHADOW ANSWER US!" shouted Luna as she used the royal Canterlot voice

"Don't go too fa…..!" said Shadow when he suddenly hear something he wanted to avoid

Luna and Moonlight we're finally able to hear the cries of their daughter, and could guess on where Shadow had hid her. Without any hesitation, Shadow created a mud wall in front of Luna and Moonlight so he would have just enough time.

"Moonlight watch out!" shouted Luna while she pulled Moonlight back, as the mud wall continue to grow out of the floor

"NO!" shouted Moonlight as he slammed his hooves at the wall

"Moonlight! Back away, I'm going to explode this wall into millions of pieces!" said Luna as she lit her horn

Shadow return to the dining hall and immediately lit his horn, Shadow intended to finish his harvest of alicorn magic but knew that he wouldn't have much time.

"The mud wall won't keep them away for long" said Shadow while he watch the crying filly, who just wanted to be held by her parents "SHUT UP!"

Twilight just continue to cry and cry, the more she cried the bigger chances that Luna and Moonlight would find him. Shadow thought of a quick solution when he found the perfect idea, using his newly acquired power.

"Time for a nappy" said Shadow as his horn release a cloud of dust, the dust floated onto Twilight's face. Twilight's cries suddenly stop and the room was once more filled with silence, Twilight closed her eyes, her breathing slowed along with her heart beat. Twilight look like she was dead, a dead unicorn but she wasn't dead not yet.

"You fool!" shouted the voice in Shadow's head

"She was crying!" shouted Shadow while he held his head with his hoof "Can't I just finish my harvest?!"

"You just place her under a thousand year sleep! Your unable to until she wakes up!" shouted the voice with anger

"What! NO!" shouted Shadow as he slammed his hooves onto the table "WHY?!"

"No magic will work when she under, such a powerful sleeping spell. Your magic was powerful enough to face Celestia or Luna but now that you have alicorn magic….your unable to control your new power and you just place that filly into a thousand year sleep. Nopony can break it now! Not even you! It's too late now to do anything! They're coming!" shouted the voice with a very angry tone.

Shadow wench his teeth while he stared at Twilight, knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish his harvest for a thousand of years. Luna broke enough of the mud wall, so Moonlight and her where able to pass right through it.

"Twilight was crying!" said Luna as she desperately look around her

"It sounded like it came from the dining hall" said Moonlight

"Your right! Let's go!" shouted Luna

Luna and Moonlight entered the castle's dining hall and saw a small buddle on the table. Luna and Moonlight cautiously approach the table to get a closer look, once Luna and Moonlight we're close enough they we're able to tell what the buddle was.

"Twilight!" shouted Luna and Moonlight as they ran towards her

"Oh! My dearest Twilight!" said Luna as she removed Twilight from the table and embraces her

Luna lowered her hooves and saw that Twilight was still asleep and missing her wings

"WH...Wh..What happened?!" ask Luna as her voice crack A place where a family comes together and enjoys each other

"Twilight!" said Moonlight as he couldn't believe his eyes

"SHADOW! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" shouted Luna while tears fell from her cheeks

"You don't like my gift?" ask Shadow's voice

"YOUR DEAD!" shouted Moonlight

"Oh! Did I forget to mention that little sleeping spell of mine, will last of a thousand years? Or maybe that I removed her wings?" ask Shadow

"BASTARD!" shouted Moonlight as he slammed his hoof on the ground "YOUR DEAD! DEAD!"

"And your injured!" said Shadow

"What?!" ask Moonlight

Moonlight look around in hope he would see Shadow, nothing, Moonlight walk ahead of Luna while still in search. Suddenly Moonlight saw a reflection of light off something metal or crystal, Moonlight dodge the attack and easily miss it. But Moonlight didn't notice that it first attack didn't came alone, two more metal or crystal approach him. Moonlight dodge one but wasn't able to completely dodge the second, Moonlight felt a strong pain on his right front hoof

"GAH!" shouted Moonlight as he held his front right hoof

"MOONLIGHT!" shouted Luna as she rush towards him "Let me see!"

Moonlight removed his left hoof from his wound and Luna was able to see a huge cut around his hoof, Luna started her medical magic onto Moonlight's hoof when they we're suddenly interrupted by dark magic.

"Shadow!" said Luna

"Like the new power?" ask Shadow while he walk out from a wall

"Where did you get such power?!" demanded Luna as she started to fear that Shadow took his power from where ever Sombra took he's.

"Hehehe! I have a good teacher and I had many years to learn" said Shadow while he created a dark balls of concentrated magic

Shadow fired his spell directly at Luna and Twilight, Moonlight quickly push them out of the way. Luna was push back so hard that she fell onto the ground but made sure, she would fall in a way. That wouldn't hurt Twilight in anyway, Luna wrap her wings around her chest and covered Twilight.

"LUNA!" shouted Moonlight as he rush towards her "I'm so sorry!"

"We're fine!" said Luna as she opened her wings, to reveal Twilight still sleeping in her mother's hooves

""Shadow!" shouted Moonlight as he defensively stood in front of Luna and Twilight

Shadow just started to laugh and smile

"This is going to be fun!" said Shadow as he lilt his horn while he was still laughing "I'm not holding back, Moonlight! Once this battle is over, one of us will be dead and It won't be me!"

Continue Reading for Die brother!

**End**


	13. Die brother!

**Completing the moon**

**Die Brother!**

"I'm not going to let you hurt them!" shouted Moonlight

"Is that so?" ask Shadow

Shadow lit his horn and fired a wave of attacks, Luna quickly place a barrier around herself and Moonlight.

"You can't even protect yourself! How can you even protect them?! Or your daughter even?" ask Shadow as he lit his horn

"What?" ask Moonlight

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Luna as she opened her hooves and wing, and saw that Twilight was gone

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" shouted Moonlight

"I'm not done with her, not yet" said Shadow while he continue his assault

"I'll stop him!" shouted Luna as she strengthen the barrier

"No! Luna stay out of it! This is between my brother and me" said Moonlight

Moonlight dodge most of Shadow attacks but was still no match against Shadow's magic, Shadow took the upper hoof and manage to get behind of Moonlight. Shadow press on Moonlight's left wing and held his head with the other.

"Can't you see? You'll never beat me" said Shadow as he continue to place more and more pressure

"I can try at least!" said Moonlight as he tried to struggle out of Shadow's grip

"You can but there no point to it" said Shadow as he took a good grip of Moonlight's wing and broke it

Moonlight shouted in pain, Luna couldn't bare it any longer. She knows that Moonlight didn't want her help but she didn't care. Luna disarmed the barrier and assaulted, Shadow with her attacks which force him to release Moonlight.

Meanwhile in Manehatten, Celestia was getting very worried about Luna and started to fear the worst.

"Princess!" shouted a royal guard while he ran into the room

"What is it?!" ask Celestia with a worried tone

"There are reports of explosion at the castle!" said the royal guard while he tried to catch his breath

"Luna! You didn't!" thought Celestia as she finally understood the events

"Princess, what are your orders?" ask the royal guard

Celestia didn't answer and just opened her wings and took off

"PRINCESS WAIT!" shouted the royal guard while he opened his

Luna fired a massive ball of magic directly at Shadow which was quickly block by another attack.

"Moonlight! Are you alright!" shouted Luna while she lifted a barrier

"He…..he…..he got me!" said Moonlight as he held his right wing

"Let me see" said Luna as she pulled Moonlight's hoof away from his back

Luna was horrified to see, Moonlight's right wing was completely gone.

"Moonlight your wing!" said Luna as she covered her mouth in shock

"It's that bad, uh" said Moonlight as he wrench in pain

"Moonlight, stay here! I'll take care of him!" shouted Luna

"NO! LUNA YOU MUST ESCAPE!" shouted Moonlight while he stood up and defensively stood in front of her. Luna look at Moonlight, she could see blood covering half of his face, his left wing broken and his right one rip off with numerous cuts and wounds all over his body.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" shouted Luna as she tried to help him

"YOU MUST SAVE HER! SAVE OUR DAUGHTER! FIND HER!" shouted Moonlight as he held her in his hooves

"MOONLIGHT, WHAT ABOUT YOU? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" shouted Luna as she parted from him, leaving blood on her coat

"Live on" said Moonlight as he hug her once more while he shed some tears "Luna, promise me that you will smile, promise me that you will continue on living with our daughter"

"Moonlight please don't leave us! We….We…We can find her together!" pleaded Luna as she burst into tears

"You must escape! Find where Shadow hid her! I would never be able to live with myself if anything happen to you both" said Moonlight as he kissed her on the lips "I love you, Luna! If only things could have been different."

Luna continue to cry as she was force to lit her horn and teleported away, Luna reappeared in the open field where she had told Moonlight about their foal, their hopes of being a family just like any other pony.

"It won't help, Moonlight" said Shadow while he came out from the walls "I will find them"

"I won't let you!" shouted Moonlight while he continue to bleed to death

Moonlight was able to gather enough energy to charged at Shadow, Shadow just simply moved to the side. Moonlight stumbled over his hooves and fell onto the ground, Shadow turned around and lit his horn.

"It's over" said Shadow while he fired his spell at Moonlight

Moonlight flew across the room and slammed into the wall, a cracking sound filled the room. Moonlight laid on the ground with blood forming a pool around him, Moonlight tried to stand and fight but just fell onto the ground.

"It's over, Moonlight" said Shadow while he walk towards him

"Pl…Pl…Please!" pleaded Moonlight as he cough up blood while his vision started to leave

"Please? Why?" ask Shadow while he step in Moonlight's blood "Don't track down your family? Don't kill your foal right in front of that mare of yours? And then kill her? Is that what you mean?"

"Sh…..Sh….Shadow, I beg you please don't hurt them!" pleaded Moonlight while tears fell from his eyes and blend with his blood "Half brothers or not, we're still family! Please don't hurt them, it's the only thing I have left!"

Shadow just stare at Moonlight, thinking about his options, trying to find if he still had any mercy for his brother, the brother that caused him so much pain has colts.

"Shadow! Please! You can take my life, you can take whatever you want just please don't hurt them! Isn't this enough! You rip off my wing, broke every bone in my body, I'm going to die any minute!" said Moonlight, with his gaze full of desperations, full of sadness and fear.

"I'm going to kill her, nice and slow right in front of Lulu" said Shadow as he turnaround from Moonlight

"NO! NO! SHADOW PLEASE! NOT MY DAUGHTER OR MY WIFE! PLEASE NOT THEM!" shouted Moonlight while he watch Shadow getting further and further away from him.

Shadow stop in his tracks with bloodily hooves prints, staining the floors. Shadow turned his head around and just smiled while he lit his horn.

"You're taking too long to die" said Shadow while he created his final attack

"Brother!" shouted Moonlight while he watch his death coming towards him

Shadow casually walk through the walls while he could hear, his brother's dying scream. Shadow lit his horn and teleported to Luna's location, to finish what he started.

Continue Reading for Fall

**End**


	14. Fall

**Completing the moon**

**Fall **

Luna started her search for her daughter, unknowing that her love was dead. Luna walk around the everfree forest when she suddenly heard a noise coming from the shadows.

"SHADOW COME ON OUT AND FACE ME!" shouted Luna while she used her royal Canterlot voice

"Luna" said the familiar voice

"Sister?" ask Luna

A strange figure came out of the shadows, slowly Luna was able to see it was indeed her sister or so she thought.

"Wait! How do I know you're actually my sister?" ask Luna as she cautiously lit her horn

"You got your cutie mark right after I got mine because we both we're playing, mother and father didn't want us to play outside because it was dangerous. But we manage to sneak out and had the best time of our lives and received our cutie mark" said Celestia as she smiled tenderly had the memories.

"Sister!" shouted Luna as she ran into Celestia's hooves

"Luna? Where's Moonlight?" ask Celestia while she glance around Luna

Luna didn't say anything and just look away, trying to hid her tears but nothing could have fooled Celestia.

"Sister" Celestia took Luna into her hooves once more and held her close

"He….he….he stay back….H….he….he was too injured!" said Luna as she could easily know the fate of her love but doesn't want to accept it

"Luna don't worry, he could still be alive" said Celestia

Luna just look away knowing that false promise aren't doing anything

"Sparkle" said Luna

"What?" ask Celestia

"I wanted to add something to Twilight's name and I thinking of naming her after Moonlight" said Luna while she whip some tears away "Twilight Sparkle"

"Luna what are you planning?!" ask Celestia with a worried tone

"Please find her! Sister help me!" shouted Luna

"Luna, I don't know where she is! Don't forget about our citizens" shouted Celestia

"Sister, you want to save the very ponies who showed me nothing pain and angry?! Then save the only ponies that bought me happiness and joy?!" ask Luna as she lit her horn, Luna stared at her sister in complete anger and just wish her sister thought about her family more than her kingdom "Fine! Save YOUR citizens! I'm going to save MY and ONLY family!"

"Luna wait! I didn't mean that!" shouted Celestia as she tried to stop her but it was too late, Luna had teleported away.

Luna reappeared at the castle and started to walk around in search of Shadow, Luna arrived at a certain room. Luna slowly opened the doors, expecting to see Shadow or something but not seeing Moonlight's dead body, soaking in blood.

"N…N….NO!" shouted Luna as she ran towards Moonlight, Luna held Moonlight's head and just cried. She knew that Moonlight must have parish but seeing Moonlight dead just confirmed what she feared "Moonlight! I…..I…I love you. " Luna kissed Moonlight on his cold lips and just place his head onto the ground "SHADOW!"

Shadow just sat on the floor with the memories of Moonlight's last moments, flashing in Shadow's mind over and over again.

"Moonlight" whispered Shadow as he lifted his hoof and stared at it when suddenly he could feel his magic weakening. Shadow could see his body surrounded in blue magic, he immediately broke free and was able to see Luna "Lulu!"

"DIE!" shouted Luna as she wave of magic before Shadow could even put a defense

Shadow was able to dodge the first wave of Luna's attack but wasn't able to put a defense or a counterattack, Luna just send waves and waves of her attacks. Shadow dodge the sixth attack but was too slow for the seventh, Shadow didn't see one of the balls of magic and hit him directly on the forearm.

"AGH!" yell Shadow in pain has in fall onto the ground

"Where's my daughter?!" demanded Luna as she step on Shadow's wound

"AGH!" yelled Shadow in pain

"WHERE IS SHE?!" demanded Luna as she continue to press harder and harder

"SHE SOMEHWERE! SHE GOING TO BE DEAD!" shouted Shadow as he used his back hoof and kick Luna's back hooves. Luna fell onto the ground which freed Shadow from her grip, Shadow stood up and just stared at her.

"YOU KILLED HER!" shouted Luna as she immediately stood up

"This isn't over LUNA!" shouted Shadow while he held his forearm in pain "We'll meet again! I'll make sure of that!" Shadow finally teleported away and just left the lunar princess alone. With the realization of what Shadow had done to her family.

"They're…they're gone!" said Luna as just stood in shock and great sadness "I've….I've lost them both!"

"Who did you lose?" ask a strange black smoke while he surrounded Luna's hooves

"My…..my love and my foal! Moonlight and Twilight" said Luna as tears started to fell from her cheeks

"That horrible" said the black smoke as their wrap them self around Luna's body

"I…..I lost them!...what the point of living?!" ask Luna as she fell onto her knees while tears continued to fell towards the ground

"You don't want this pain don't you?" ask the black smoke

"No…..no! I can't! He told me to….!" Said Luna when she was suddenly interrupted by the smoke

"His dead! Moonlight Sparkle is dead! He can't be with you, he can't hold you in his hooves, he is long gone! Beyond your power to save him!" said the strange smoke as they surrounded the figure

"He wanted me to be happy, happy with our daughter" said Luna

"How can you be happy when your lover is dead and your foal….what was it? Twilight Sparkle is missing and mostly likely joined your dead lover! Both of them are gone, nopony is here for you" said the smoke

"I….I still have…!" said Luna as she was once more interrupted

"Didn't you ask for her help? And look what happen and she hadn't came! To busy with her work, that she didn't even try to help you, she cared more for her position of power then you! Even when you pleaded for her help, all she did was dismiss you! You might have be able to save them if she help you" said the black smoke as it started to laugh.

"She…she could have save them" said Luna has her tears stop flowing from her eyes

"Yes! You could have be reunited with them if only she had be there to help you" said the black smoke

"I….I HATE HER!" shouted Luna as she punch the floor and crack it

"You want your revenge don't you? She's the one who caused the deaths of your love ones! She needs to be punish! She sitting on her throne right now, the throne that is meant to be yours!" said the smoke

"I won't just take my revenge! I'll take everything from her!" shouted Luna not realizing that she said the very same words has Shadow.

"Do you want my power? I can help you make your dream come true" said the smoke

"I WANT IT!" shouted Luna as they stood up "GIVE ME THE POWER TO TAKE MY REVENGE!"

"With pleasure" said the black smoke as they took over the body of the figure

The black smoke surrounded Luna and completely and took over her body, a newly created being step into the moon's light.

"HAHAHAHA!" laugh the newly created Luna

"LUNA!" shouted Celestia as she couldn't believe her eyes

"Luna is long gone!" said the being as she smiled at her "I am NIGHTMARE MOON!"

"Luna, I'm so sorry!" said Celestia as tears overflow

The battle with Celestia and Nightmare Moon destroy the very last bites of the royal castle of the pony sister, Celestia was victorious and Nightmare Moon was banish to the moon for a thousand years. But it wasn't the elements of harmony that decided her sentence, there was another reason why Nightmare Moon was banish for a thousand years.

"Sister! I promise you that your daughter will be there! She'll be there and alive when you return! And finally be the family that you never had the chance to be!" shouted Celestia as she sadly stared at the moon with the newly pony shape on its surface.

Meanwhile somewhere far and hidden, Shadow was going over and over his actions. Trying to see his mistakes and trying to find what he could have done but he knew that whatever he did, Celestia would have intervene and stop his plans.

"You failed!" shouted the strange voice

"I didn't! Not yet" said Shadow

"You failed! Because of Luna she stop you!" shouted the strange voice

"LUNA!" shouted Shadow in raged

"What are you going to do now?" ask the strange voice

"I can just finish her off" said Shadow

"How? She has become more powerful than before! More power and much stronger, she will easily beat you" said the strange voice

"I can beat her! No matter how powerful!" said Shadow in a confidant voice

"She has been banish to the moon for a thousand years" said the strange voice

"How do you know all of this?!" demanded Shadow

"I know much more then you think" said the strange voice

"This isn't over, Luna" said Shadow as he lit his horn

"What are you planning?" demanded the strange voice

"I'm not going to live for a thousand years and I need to be there when that little brat wakes up! There only one way, I have to put myself in the thousand year sleep!" said Shadow

"Shadow!" shouted the strange voice as it tried to stop him

Shadow surrounded himself with his magic and slowly closed his eyes

"See you in a thousand years" mumble Shadow as he fell into the thousand year sleep

Celestia and her royal guards spent the next months, searching for Twilight high and low and refused to rest until she was found.

_Less than thousand years later_

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! SHE HAS AWOKEN!" shouted one of Celestia's personal royal guards

"What! Are you sure?!" ask Celestia as she stood up from her throne

"Positive!" said the guardsman

Celestia didn't says anything and just teleported away from the throne room, Celestia entered a secret door which very few ponies knew. Celestia place her hoof onto the door and took a deep breath, knowing what was behind the door.

"Soon" said Celestia as she push the door opened

Celestia entered the room and pass a large bed, with the walls decorated a night blue, with beautiful stars painted on the ceiling, the aurora boreal painted on the walls, the windows showed the moon's protective light onto the crib.

"Bah! Bah!" sounds come from the crib and Celestia look down and smiled

"Twilight Sparkle, I can see that your awake" said Celestia as tears started to form in her eyes

"Bah! M…..M…..Mama!" said Twilight as she clap her hooves together

"No, Twilight I'm your aunt" corrected Celestia has she could feel her heart break in half

"Mama!" repeated Twilight as she just stared at the window and smiled

Celestia turned her head around and saw the moon, with her sister's figure trap but watching over.

"Yes, yes Twilight that's your mama, mama and papa loved you with all their hearts. And when you're a big and strong pony, mama is going to come back just for you. But until then I need to find you a good home where they will love you has much has your mother does" said Celestia as she gently nuzzled her on the cheek "And I think I know who"

_The long wait is over! From Captain to mother is publish! Keep an eye out for it and of course please continue reading. And sorry for the long wait but I hope the story will make up for it._

**End **


End file.
